


Positive

by ladyofsoleil



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsoleil/pseuds/ladyofsoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3x13. Andy McNally is many things: a police officer, a lion-hearted woman, a...mother? Cross-posted on FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author’s Note: Takes place during 3x13. Also, pretend that Andy went to see Luke the day before 3x13. Otherwise, it’s a pretty canon fic for the most part. I needed a fluffy one-shot after season four!**

* * *

 

“This is ridiculous.”

“This is what friends do.”

“Normal friends don’t do...this.”

“Who said we were normal?” Traci grins wide at her own retort to Gail’s whining, sees Nick’s shoulders shaking to suppress a laugh over Gail’s shoulder. The icy blonde is smiling at her, though she doesn’t look any more eager to be here.

Here would be the convenience store just down the block from Andy’s apartment. The three friends, the two girlfriends and the breakup buddy, all received the same panicked text that morning that prompted them to meet Andy here...thirty minutes ago.

“Oh my god, just pick one!” Gail snaps as she sees Andy looking torn all over again, for the sixth time. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be here for her friend, she does, it’s just that she really wishes she could go home and sleep some more before shift instead of doing this. When Andy doesn’t seem to hear her, or chooses to ignore her repeated comment, she turns to Traci with an annoyed sigh. “How did you choose one with Leo?”

“I didn’t.” She shrugs, taking a sip of the coffee they brilliantly thought to stop for. “I bought them all.”

“I am not buying all of these!” Andy snaps, irritable. Gail would snap back if she wasn’t aware that the irritability was stemming from her panic and fear. “Although...”

“That’s it.” Nick says, surprising everyone with the end of his patience. He strides forward confidently and grabs a bright blue package, moderately priced and covered in claims of accuracy. “Let’s go.”

Andy seems content with Nick’s choice and follows him up front, laughing loudly as he waggles his eyebrows whilst grabbing a Baby Ruth bar to buy as well. Gail watches the exchange with a smirk, secretly pleased that her boyfriend gets along very well with all of her friends--and not in the sort of way that she should worry about.

Truthfully, she’s glad that Andy has more than just her or Traci. Dov and Chris are great, but, they’re a bit more exclusive in regards to Traci and Andy. She knows that Andy’s had a tough time dealing with everything lately and a baby, a Swarek baby no less, wouldn’t make any of this any easier.

“You think she’s knocked up?” She asks Traci bluntly, eyeing the she in question critically. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, she seemed to glow even under the crappy fluorescent lights, and her chest had nicely filled out a bit noticeably. By Gail’s standards, all signs pointed to yes.

“I have no idea.” Traci sighs heavily, eyeing her friend worriedly. She can’t help but think that Andy would probably be a bit disappointed with either result. “And I don’t know if that would be good or bad.”

“Let’s hope for good and prepare for bad.” Gail replies resolutely, stepping up to join Nick and Andy with Traci closely behind. The four friends pay quickly and walk back to Andy’s, shivering in the low temperatures. The three who do not live there immediately begin to make coffee once they enter the apartment, pushing Andy to the washroom with a water bottle and the tests. They settle in the living room to wait, glancing down the hall nervously when fifteen minutes pass with no sign of Andy.

“Should one of us go back there?” Gail asks, biting her lip. For someone who claims to have zero maternal instincts, she’s not fooling anyone with that comment. “It’s awfully quiet.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a response to a positive or negative result.” Nick says, looking to Traci to hear her opinion. She contemplates the situation for a split second before standing up, deciding that this should probably be a mum-to-potential-mum sort of talk. She knocks on the door and, upon receiving an uncharacteristically meek “come in” from Andy, enters.

Andy is curled up on the floor of the bath tub in what would be a normally comic sight if she didn’t have silent tears streaming down her face. Traci can feel her heart break as she looks at her friend, immediately rushing forward to sit down across from her. The two remain silent before Andy eventually sniffles, wiping her eyes and handing her the little white stick.

“I can’t do this.” Andy murmurs as Traci’s eyes find the little pink plus sign that once brought her so much panic so long ago. “I can’t raise this baby on my own. I can’t tell him. I can’t do this.”

“Andy.” Traci says, her voice surprisingly stern. Andy’s eyes fly up in surprise and Traci focuses in on them, a fierce look of determination on her face. “I know you. You can do anything you put your mind to. You can raise this baby on your own. You can face your fears and tell him. And you can do this. I’m not saying that you have to do this, but...I don’t want your fears to be what stops you.”

“You really think so?” Andy says, her voice just barely above a whisper.

“I’ve seen you with Leo. I’ve seen you on calls with kids. You can do this.”

“Thank you.” Andy whispers and Traci nods, scooting forward to wrap her arms around her best friend’s shivering frame. “Where do I even start?”

“I think you should start by telling Nick and Gail.” Traci smiles, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down Andy’s back. “Ice Queen’s practically dying of curiosity out there.”

Andy chuckles before leaning out of Traci’s grasp to stand, helping her friend out of the tub easily. The two walk back out into the living room to find Nick and Gail staring at them expectantly. Andy takes a deep breath before speaking, trying to summon the courage to say it out loud for the first time.

“I’m pregnant.”

* * *

 

The four of them arrive at fifteen an hour later, on the alert for any sign of Sam Swarek. After a round of congratulations and hugs and pledges of support, it was decided that Andy was going to wait to tell Sam until after she was completely sure she was carrying his child. It was already awkward enough between the two of them; a false pregnancy wouldn’t exactly help the situation.

But, because Andy had a tendency to blurt things out at the worst possible moment, her friends were on “keep Andy the hell away from Sam” duty; something they never thought they’d agree to or encourage. Sam had been riding in with Oliver as of late and, as there was no sign of Shaw, they relaxed slightly on their path to their respective locations.

“See you in Parade.” They departed in unison with Gail and Andy to the women’s locker room, Nick to the men’s, and Traci to the D’s office. The two girls changed quickly and made a beeline for the coffee station, Andy grimacing as she switched to decaf. She wasn’t 100% sure, but she wasn’t about to take any chances. Andy was so focused on filling up her cup, she nearly knocked it over when Luke suddenly appeared behind her.

“Andy, can we talk?” He asked, oblivious to her fright. She nodded and followed him, shooting Gail an equally puzzled look as she shrugged. His office was empty when they entered and he shut the door behind them, a neutral expression on his face. “I just wanted to let you know that if you still wanted in on Project Dakota,” he told her, reminding her of the conversation they’d had the day before, “the spot is yours.”

Andy froze momentarily, unsure of how to respond. On one hand, she wasn’t even sure if she was pregnant. And she’d literally _just_ talked about how she refused to be “that girl” and even went as far as pulling the “you cheated on me” card. But, the test was positive. And even before she took the test, she’d had a strong feeling in her gut.

“I’m sorry.” She said, truly meaning it. “I know that I literally just talked about not wanting to be that girl, but-”

“Swarek finally got his head screwed on straight?” Luke smiled, not unkindly. Andy shook her head as tears blurred her vision, blushing faintly as she brushed them away.

“No. I’m...uh...I might be pregnant.” She said and he looked momentarily stunned before he regained his composure, grinning.

“Congratulations, if you are. I hope it’ll finally be the push he needs to see reason again.” He said and Andy couldn’t help but smile at his apparent support of her relationship with Sam. “And for the record, turning this down for the safety of your possible baby doesn’t make you ‘that girl’; it makes you brave for admitting it, even with the possibility that it may not be true.”

“Thank you, Luke.”

“You’re welcome. And, again, congratulations. Now go on, you’ve got parade.” She smiled and left his office, relieved that she and Luke had found a way to interact politely and almost comfortably at work.

* * *

 

As Andy sat in the freezer with a bomb in her hands a few hours later, Sam’s worried face staring back at her, she couldn’t help but marvel at how quickly things had gone from bad to worse. She didn’t even hesitate to switch with the girl, realising a moment too late that it wasn’t just her life she was sacrificing.

“How many bones are in a human body?” She asks suddenly and Sam looks confused, not that she blames him.

“Ok, Andy-”

“No, no, no!” She interrupts, frantic. “Do you know? Or not?”

“206.” He answers after a moment, vaguely remembering it being mentioned on Grey’s Anatomy one time.

“206. I thought it was more like 150.” She replies, sounding frantic. She can’t stop herself from glancing down at her non-existent bump and murmuring, “206 bones.”

“First time you ever held a grenade?” He asks her, though he’s not quite sure why. He figures it would have come up by now if she had.

“Yes. It was never really a goal of mine.” He smiles small at her reply, can’t stop it from spreading. “But, hey, if its the last thing I ever do its a first so...”

“I wish I was more like you.” He says suddenly, stopping her mid-nervous ramble. I wish you were in my head. I wish you could read my mind.”

“What are you talking about?” She snaps, panicked.

“I love you, Andy.” He says and her whole world stops. “I do.”

“Sam.” She says breathlessly a moment later, the emotion creeping into her voice. “I’m holding a bomb.” He doesn’t even hesitate as he carefully puts his hands over hers, looking straight into her eyes like they’re the only two people on Earth.

“So am I.” Andy closes her eyes for a moment as the tears begin to fall, knowing that now is certainly not the time. And, yet, it may be the only time.

“I love you too, Sam.” She says quietly, looking up into his eyes. The smile that spreads across his face is magical and she prays that her next sentence won’t erase that. “I’m pregnant.”

The smile stays frozen on his face but she can see his eyes widen, clearly not expecting that to come out of her mouth. At least he’s not alone in that. He doesn’t say anything else because ETF shows up then and takes the bomb from the both of them, clearly not aware of what he just walked into. Andy bolts the second they’re cleared, tears blurring her vision.

She manages to talk Nick into taking her back to the station before Sam gets out, no match for her panicked sprint. She heads straight to the locker room to change, relieved that most of her co-workers are too busy to see the tears streaming down her face. She’s so distracted, lost in her own mind, that she doesn’t hear someone entering the locker room.

“Andy.” He says suddenly and she jumps, startled by his sudden appearance. She has nowhere to look but straight into his eyes, which give away nothing to her. “Are you sure?”

“I have all the symptoms. I took a test, it said yes. I just haven’t been to the doctor yet.” Sam is quiet for a full minute and Andy begins to worry that he’s going to pass out her. Just before she can ask if he’s alright, he opens his mouth.

“Ok. Here’s what we’re going to do.” He says, reverting back to his old position as superior officer. “We’re going to take you to the hospital, get someone to run a test and make sure all of the stress from today hasn’t hurt the baby. Then we’re going to try again. You don’t have to do anything. I’m going to do it all. I’m going to do everything, okay? I’m going to show you every single day until you say yes. I’m gonna make you dinner. I’m gonna take out your garbage. I’m gonna walk your dog.”

“I don’t have a dog.” Andy reminds him, tamping down a grin.

“Then lets get a dog! A labradoodle, a mutt from the pound, whatever you want, I don’t care. Let’s bring him home and call him Boo. Boo Radley. I’ve always loved that name for a dog.” Andy can’t hold back her grin at that, chuckling at the eager look on Sam’s face. “Can we just start again? I love you Andy and I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life; baby or no baby. Can we just start with a run to the hospital?”

“Yes.” Andy relents after a moment, tears springing to her eyes and she steps forward and wraps a hand around the back of his neck to join their lips. “A thousand times yes.”

Sam can’t help but grin as he kisses her, wrapping an arm around her waist to tug her closer. And that is how Gail finds them ten minutes later, lips locked and grinning.

“Alright, love birds, break it up.” Gail calls with a grin, opening her locker. “Don’t you have better places to make out than here?”

“Yes, yes we do.” Sam grins as he grabs her hand and leads them out, his grin broadening as Andy giggles quietly.


End file.
